King of Dragons
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Inspired by the movie, "The Scorpion King". Seth, High Priest of Pharaoh Yaami, must rescue his brother from Pega'asus. The only problem? A distraction by the seer used by Pega'asus, Katsu! Is there a way to save them all and have love at the same time?
1. Default Chapter

King of Dragons  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG-13-R  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters aren't mine, never will be. The general plot for this story also isn't mine, considering it stems from the movie "The Scorpion King", but the storyline and original ideas ARE mine, so please don't take, ne?  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with yet another fic..as if I don't have enough..^^;; This one, however, is a bit different..I was watching the movie, "The Scorpion King" over the Thanksgiving holiday, and was inspired to write this when I realized how well this would fit my favorite pairing, Seto and Jou. Some of the plot comes from the movie, but I've also taken some liberties, so I think it's pretty original. I hope you all like, I've been having fun writing this one. And yes, I'm working on my other fics, they too are going to be updated ASAP, so please be patient. Oh, and another thing..you don't NEED to know of "The Scorpion King" to enjoy this fic, but you'll recognize a few parts if you have..^_~ That said, enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Blue eyes, caught in firelight, glittered in the darkness as he glared at the Pharaoh. "I thought you said he would be safe while I've been gone these past few years fighting your battles, Yaami!" he snarled.  
  
The young Pharaoh knotted his fingers absently, a sign of worry. Red eyes gazed up at furious blue. "I had no warning. I didn't know until I came back from scouting to home, and my guards told me." He reached a comforting hand to the seething brunette's shoulder, but he jerked away, growling. "Mokuba was not the only one stolen! My seer was taken away as well, Seth!"  
  
Seth blinked in confusion. "Seer? Since when did you have a seer?!"  
  
"Since you've been gone away."  
  
"Then why could they not have predicted it, if they're so powerful?"  
  
"Because Katsu's powers are limited--one can see only so far into the future.."  
  
Seth snorted. Katsu sounded female..no wonder, his brother's welfare was under a woman. "I'm going after Mokuba."  
  
"And Katsu, as well?"  
  
Seth stalked to the weapons room of the palace with Yaami at his heels, grabbing up a slim, ornate serrated blade, several sais, and a few more daggers to go along with his knives, bow and arrows and decorated sword- lance. "I don't know..I just might kill 'em." he intoned coldly as he stashed the weapons on his person. Yaami gasped, red eyes going wide.  
  
"What?! Seth, no, you can't--!"  
  
"My brother was kidnapped by our common foe. That's proof enough for me that this Katsu person didn't do their business."  
  
"But..the power that Katsu wields..! Pega'asus could be unbeatable!"  
  
"All the more reason to kill the seer. Pega'asus won't stop me from rescuing my little brother."  
  
"But--"  
  
"End of discussion." Seth turned, flipping his cloak to conceal his weapons and pulling its hood over his head to cover the jewelry of nobility and status from prying eyes and stalking back to where he left his horse.  
  
"Then..if I cannot change your mind..then may Ra shine his good fortune upon you."  
  
Seth turned his head for a moment, smiling at him. "And you as well, Yaami, my Pharaoh, my friend. See you soon."  
  
The tri-colored-haired Pharaoh nodded, smiling back faintly. "Return home safe, old friend."  
  
Seth clambered back up on his horse, even though he'd just arrived, and made sure he had his equipment before heading back out again, heading on into the night for Pega'asus' territory. He just hoped his little brother was fine, him having been gone for at least a fortnight.  
  
"Pega'asus will pay..and so will the seer. I swear it." he vowed to himself as the cool desert wind picked up.  
  
**********  
  
"Have you seen the visions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Amber eyes slid to honey-brown. "And what do you forsee?"  
  
The blond head dipped to glance at the smooth rune stones he hovered his hand over, then tipped back, brown eyes closing as the amber jewel hanging on his forehead between his eyes flashed, expanding vision.  
  
"A great battle. Death and blood. Your enemy defeated." His soft low voice sighed in defeat, opening his eyes.  
  
"Excellent, just as I hoped. Finally, the Pharaoh will fall to the dirt like he deserves, and bow to my superior might."  
  
"You suffer from delusions of grandeur if you think that. Yaami will never let you win."  
  
"My dear, beautiful boy. You've just seen their demise. Do you really think anyone can stop me? Pharaoh's kingdom will be mine."  
  
"You're insane, Pega'asus."  
  
"And you're coming along for the ride, beautiful seer." Silver hair fell into insane amber eyes as the older, taller man leaned closer to the younger, shorter young man before him, licking his lips. "Soon I will be Pharaoh..since I am lacking in queens, you'll sit at my side, and be in my bed."  
  
Katsu gasped. He wanted to rail at him, but nothing short of the gods striking him down would he listen to anyone. So instead, he placated with a coy sort of sneering smile, leaning his body away from him.  
  
"You know that if I'm taken, I'll lose my gifts. And then you'll have lost your only weapon." He crossed his arms over his chest, certain that he had him.  
  
Pega'asus only smiled, then grasped his arm, pulling him close. "By then I'll be Pharaoh. No one would dare challenge such greatness. Therefore, when that comes to pass, you'll be expendable. Your gifts will be useless to me."  
  
"I'll be no one's concubine, Pega'asus! Find your own Ra-bedamned whore!" Katsu spat. His moment of fury was met with a slap across the face, sending him to the floor.  
  
"I don't want to damage that pretty face. Do as you're told, and know that you'll be mine." Pega'asus smirked, leaving Katsu on the floor and leaving the room.  
  
Katsu crawled to his feet, massaging his cheek, then glanced down at his clothing. Various golden necklaces decorated his bare chest, forming a sort of golden chestplate that glittered in the light, followed by a golden and white loincloth that stretched to the floor and held around his slim hips by simple golden chains. He glared at the clothing serving to show off his body, pulling the dark blue cloak around his shoulders close.  
  
"Nothing more than a fancy whore." he growled, flopping down in a divan, curling up. "I'll never get back home. Mokuba, my sister, Yaami...I've failed you all."  
  
He winced, tensing as another vision slammed into his mind, closing his eyes.  
  
"Blue eyes..cold as fire within...dragons.."  
  
Katsu raised his head, raising a hand to his forehead as the honey-brown eyes fluttered open. "Maybe all is not lost yet..."  
  
**********  
  
Seth glared down the cliffside at Pega'asus' troops, fingering his bow quietly. "Time to send a message.." he murmured, picking out his targets. He drew two arrows and nocked them on his bow, tying a small piece of parchment to one. He took careful aim, closing one eye, then let loose, his arrows finding their targets. He smirked at their screams, drawing back into the shadows.  
  
"An ambush?!" One soldier said nervously, glancing around the darkness past the firelight. He drew his sword with a clattering clank, making noise in his fear as he glanced at the two dead soldiers.  
  
"If it was an ambush, you'd be dead." The captain of the guard growled at the rookie, pulling out the arrows from the bodies and examining them. "Look..one of them has some parchment." He untied the scroll from the arrow and read it. "It's a warning. 'Release my brother, or more will die.'"  
  
"Brother? That must mean the little brat that Pega'asus had us capture. That means two of our men have been killed by the Dragon King, the High Priest Seth. But he's been gone for years." another soldier whispered in awe.  
  
"Dragon King or no, the brat remains here until Pega'asus tells us otherwise."  
  
"But sir! He's rumored to have Dragon blood in his veins! We'll be slaughtered!"  
  
"Cowards, all of you! Afraid of stories made up to scare people away from attacking him. Did Pega'asus recruit cowering dogs as his soldiers?"  
  
The camp erupted in sudden pandemonium when a figure jumped boldly from atop a tent to the ground, slashing viciously at men with his sword. The figure grinned, the firelight dancing off the feral smile and ice-blue eyes.  
  
"Boo."  
  
Seth smirked as most of the men scattered. "They really ARE cowering dogs, captain. I'm glad my reputation precedes me."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" One soldier bellowed, attacking him. In a swift graceful move, Seth had him disarmed and arms twisted behind his back.  
  
"You should be." he intoned coolly to him before throwing him at the captain. He took advantage of the situation to sneak into the main tent and take out the ones guarding his little brother.  
  
The black haired child raised his head, frightened green eyes locking to blue. "Seth! You came home!" he cried gladly as his older brother let the last man drop to the ground.  
  
A rare smile graced the brunette's face as he set to working his brother free from his restraints. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't?"  
  
"But you've been gone so long..if it wasn't for Katsu, I'd have gone mad.."  
  
Seth growled softly. The seer..it was her fault Mokuba was placed in this position. Her time would come. "Come on, little brother, let's get out of here."  
  
"Are you going to save Katsu, too?"  
  
Seth smirked slightly. "Sure, I'll save Katsu.." --To die at my hand.-- He finished silently as he picked up Mokuba and slipped back into the shadows with none the wiser.  
  
The captain stomped into the tent furiously a moment later, growling at the emptiness. "Osiris take him!" he snarled, stalking back out. "The boy's gone! Pega'asus is going to have our heads!"  
  
**********  
  
Seth held Mokuba tightly before him as the boy directed the way to Pega'asus' home as they cantered into town come midday.  
  
"I hope Katsu's okay, big brother. I was so worried..Pega'asus and all that.."  
  
"I'm sure Katsu's fine, Mokuba. Don't worry." He hopped off the horse at the outskirts, letting Mokuba ride. "Just point the way."  
  
"Easy, Seth..there.." Mokuba pointed to the large palace that loomed over the city with its shadow. Seth snorted in annoyance.  
  
"Of course..why am I not surprised? Pega'asus sure thinks highly of himself." He smirked dryly as he led the horse through the town, past the markets.  
  
They passed taverns, animals and food and trinkets for sale. He blocked Mokuba's eyes as they passed a concubines' tent, flushing as the women remarked over his beauty and offered their services to him, to which he shook his head kindly. He let Mokuba watch the horse as he travelled on alone, coming upon several street urchins, one who looked remarkably like Yaami, who offered to be tour guides for the right coin.  
  
"You, boy..what's your name?"  
  
"Me, sir?" The Yaami-lookalike asked, violet eyes widening. "Yuugi, sir."  
  
"Yuugi. For the right price, can you take me into the palace without being seen?" Seth asked softly, jangling a bag of coins and jewels in his hand.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Or we can steal it from you!" One of the other urchins replied, grabbing the bag from Seth's hand and running off with the others and the reluctant Yuugi. "Split!" he hollered, passing the bag to another as the boys paired off, passing the bag around.  
  
"Hey!" Seth protested, running after them, then watching them and the bag carefully. He grabbed up one child he thought had the bag, picking him off the ground.  
  
"I don't have it!!" the boy yelped, squirming in his grip.  
  
Seth set him back down and glanced into the mob of people. He saw Yuugi dart into an alleyway, certain that he had the bag, and followed after him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes once in the alleyway, for the only thing there was two groups of clay pots, one on each side of the wall. He looked at one, then the other, then drew his sword, walking to one side. He then clanked the flat end of the sword against the pots, guaging the sound for being empty or not. He smirked at one's odd sound, and lifted the lid, glancing down to a sheepishly-grinning Yuugi with the bag against his chest.  
  
Seth picked up the boy out of the pot and set him on the rim. Quirking a brow, he held out his hand, palm up, for the bag. Yuugi sighed and handed him the bag, crossing his arms. Seth grinned and felt the bag, pursing his lips. He glanced at Yuugi, then held his hand out again, against Yuugi's mouth.  
  
Yuugi blushed and spat out the hidden ruby between his teeth into Seth's hand. "Oops."  
  
"Oops is right."  
  
Yuugi chuckled weakly. "Is that offer to be a guide still on?"  
  
************  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
************  
  
Well? How was that? Good? Bad? Let me know, reviews are wonderful things. ^^ Hope you liked! Chapter 2 soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

King of Dragons  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG-13-R  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters, likenesses, etc, do not belong to me. They belong to the various companies that own 'em lock, stock and barrel. I also don't own the general plotline to this fic, as it's based on the movie, "The Scorpion King". I DO own the fic itself, and its original ideas, so please don't take, ne?  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with another chappie to KoD! *beams and bounces happily* I'm sooooo happy that you guys like it! I was worried that you wouldn't, but it seems I needn't have worried! ^___^ Thank you all for your kind reviews, it made me thrilled to know what you thought of it. I hope you continue to like future chapters, and as always, let me know what you think. Reviews are a life-sustainer for a writer! Enjoy!  
  
**This chapter ish dedicated to SSJ Sky, my onee-chan and fellow "Scorpion King" addict! ^_~ I'm so glad you like it! Enjoy, sweetie!**  
  
**********  
  
"It's right there, sir. Can't miss it. Just go the way you want and you'll be fine."  
  
"Thank you, Yuugi. You've been a great help." Seth smiled as he fished out three coins. He paused for a second in thought, then held up a ruby, like what Yuugi had tried to hide in his mouth. "This is yours, as well, if you look out for my brother."  
  
"Seth!" Mokuba protested. "I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Maybe not, but I'd feel better." Seth grinned, then looked at Yuugi. "So how about it?"  
  
Yuugi's eyes were twice the size they normally were as he gazed at the ruby. "Ra..you would give that to me...?" he whispered. At Seth's nod, his eyes grew wider. "But you don't even know me.."  
  
"Yuugi, I know more about you in this short time than I do about most people in a lifetime. I trust you as I trust the Pharaoh."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. You and the Pharaoh would get along famously. Perhaps you could come with us back home.."  
  
Yuugi was touched beyond words. He could only beam and nod furiously in agreement, to which Mokuba and Seth laughed.  
  
"Then it's agreed. You will watch my brother, then?"  
  
"With my life. I can never repay you.."  
  
Seth waved a hand. "Protect my brother and earn my trust, and we're equal."  
  
"Agreed!" The violet eyes shone with happiness, and got wide again at the coins and ruby promised him given before Seth left to take the path planned.  
  
"Good luck, big brother!" Mokuba called, smiling at Yuugi.  
  
******  
  
Seth travelled slowly through the palace, being mindful of guards or somesuch as he crept through the halls toward the destination of the seer's quarters. He had drawn his sword and held it at the ready, blue eyes peering around carefully. He slipped into the shadows as he neared the area, trailing his gaze over the luxrious rooms. All were silent and empty, save one. The bathing quarters. Voices came from there, then the sounds of splashing. He moved closer, blending into the shadows.  
  
Take the woman down before she screamed or alerted any guards, be sure that Pega'asus wasn't around, and get back out. That was the plan, and it was simple. Too bad things never go as planned.  
  
Seth slid through the silk-screened area silently, glancing around the room and water for the woman. He about dropped his sword in surprise when a golden-haired young man came rising out of the waters like a god, taking a gulp of air as he pushed blond hair out of his eyes. Those eyes opened, honey-brown orbs gazing calmly at him as he stood in the waist-deep water.  
  
Seth about lost his breath at the sight of him. Golden hair that hung in his eyes and past his shoulders, clinging to smooth tanned skin, well-built and lightly-muscled. Slim hips, lean, wiry form, beautiful honey-brown eyes. Regal features, kissable lips, stubborn chin..  
  
The brunette blinked out of his stupor as the young man smirked and walked out of the water towards him, water sluicing off his body.  
  
"Well? Are you going to kill me or stare at me?"  
  
He couldn't help but stare as the blond walked unashamed out of the water, displaying his perfect form naturally. He was built as that of a warrior, muscled and toned and trim. Strong legs, slim ankles and feet as light as a dancer as they made no sound. Washboard stomach, tight, perfect rear, and his...gods, this boy was perfect.  
  
Then the blond's sentence finally made it to his overwhelmed brain.  
  
'Well? Are you going to kill me or stare at me?'  
  
Kill him? Why would he--? Seth blinked. The seer. This vision..he was the seer. Katsu. Katsu wasn't a woman, but a man. Perfect, beautiful..but the seer that had been helpless to protect Mokuba. Which meant that he had to kill this radiant creature. He clenched the sword, raising it.  
  
"Ah. I see. Pity." The boy's shoulders shrugged as he donned a gold-chained burgundy-hued dressing robe that barely covered. More like a scrap of clothing.. "Do as you must. But even for destiny, I won't die easily."  
  
Seth growled and rushed him, surprised when he danced back quickly and grabbed up a sword from the table and crashed it against his own, muscles straining.  
  
Seth blinked again. This seer had the makings of a warrior, not just a weak- limbed seer. There was far more to him than he'd originally thought. He drew back and studied him for a moment, then attacked him again, to which the blond blocked with his sword again.  
  
"All this trouble just because I couldn't protect your brother? My powers can only see so far, I couldn't even protect myself from Pega'asus' troops! I would never harm Mokuba willingly!"  
  
Seth paused at the words, frowning. Could it be he was wrong? He growled at his indecision and turned the sword, hitting the blond in the back of the head with the sword pommel instead of killing him. He caught him securely against him when the younger boy's knees crumbled and sagged into unconsciousness.  
  
"For Mokuba's sake..I'll spare you this time.." he murmured softly, glancing down into the upturned face. He ceased his study at a shout, jerking his head up.  
  
"There's someone in the seer's quarters! Move it!"  
  
Seth cursed softly, picking up the blond into his arms and slipping back into the shadows, avoiding the guards with a stealthy grace. He watched them go by silently, then gasped as he felt the blond stir, then jerk, his mouth open. He slapped a hand over his mouth, stilling the slight squeak that startled out.  
  
"Be silent, unless you want to be skewered." he whispered into his ear in a soft growl.  
  
Dark eyes blinked in the shadows, then turned to glare at him. He glared back, his eyes promising a dark threat. 'I dare you' was plainly said in that gaze.  
  
Katsu's eyes narrowed, but he stilled and quieted. Who did this man think he was? He may have been Mokuba's brother, but that didn't give him the right to order him around. He growled and jabbed an elbow into his side, smirking behind his hand when he heard him grunt.  
  
"Behave." Seth whispered before shoving him through the exit. Katsu gave an indignant snort, but followed as Seth led him out. The dagger held at his side also helped move him. 'Pega'asus will NOT be pleased..' he thought to himself as he pulled the wrapping over his hair, making it out of the palace and into the city without any mishaps as the guards rushed past the disguised pair.  
  
"Katsu! You're safe!" A familiar young voice cried, and he smiled as he saw Mokuba. He laughed softly as Mokuba barreled into him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Good to see you safe as well, Mokuba. Did Pega'asus' men hurt you any?"  
  
The young boy shook his head. "You?"  
  
"Uh..." Not REALLY, it wasn't anything he wasn't used to, but still.. "I'm fine, Mokuba. Don't worry about me."  
  
Seth's eyes narrowed as he caught the hesitation, but he kept quiet. It wasn't his business of the seer was hurt. All that mattered was his brother. He glanced at them and Yuugi. "We'd best get out of here if we don't want to get caught by Pega'aus' troops." he intoned calmly, gathering up his horse's reins in one hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mokuba asked as he glanced between his brother and the seer, sensing the tension there.  
  
Katsu glanced at Seth, flushing slightly as he remembered the events in the bathing room, then glanced away, missing the blue-eyed gaze fix upon him for a second.  
  
"We'll go to some allies against Pega'asus, gain their aid before going home." Seth murmured, placing Katsu on the horse and swinging up behind him, taking the reins, missing Katsu's blush at the contact as he led the horse he'd procured for Mokuba and Yuugi with them.  
  
Katsu swallowed. "You mean you aren't going to kill me?" he replied dryly. He seemed so determined to kill him for not taking care of Mokuba...  
  
"Not yet. You know how Pega'asus thinks, you know his plans. So you'll be more useful alive than dead." Seth answered coolly, glancing down at him.  
  
"Oh..so I'll be used, then killed. I feel so much better." Katsu sneered, flushing again when he felt the body behind him rumble with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, I could kill you first, but what would be the fun in that?"  
  
Katsu sighed. Pega'asus would NOT be happy..  
  
******  
  
"What do you mean, he was taken?" Pega'asus hissed, amber eyes narrowing.  
  
"The seer was captured in the bathing room. It was the one spoken of, the assassin, the Dragon King. He was after the seer, and after you, my lord." The guard replied, bowing and keeping his eyes averted respectfully from the silver-haired man. "He took the seer, just as you did."  
  
"Well..no one shall stop my plans. Gather up the men, you'll have a mission."  
  
"To do what, my lord?"  
  
"To kill the assassin, and bring the seer back to me. Now go."  
  
"Yes, my lord." The guard bowed agan and left the seething man brooding on his throne.  
  
"No one will stop me. Everything will go as planned."  
  
******  
  
The small band of travellers soon stopped for the night, needing rest before anything else. Seth and Mokuba slept close by each other, Yuugi off to Mokuba. Katsu curled across the way, clutching close the long garment that served to cover his nakedness and for warmth as slept.  
  
Or so he appeared to be.  
  
Katsu opened his eyes, raising his head hesitantly. He glanced over at the others, holding his breath. His dark eyes narrowed, moving over each one in turn. After the space of a minute, he silently rolled to his feet, gritted his teeth, and bolted.  
  
Only to be brought down, his feet whipped out from under him as something yanked him back. With a soft grunt, he fell to the ground, his hands flying out to support himself. Grumbling, he rolled over, glancing down to see what had stopped him. His eyes widened as he beheld a long white cord tied to his ankle, following that to another ankle. He glanced up and paled. He restrained a hiss as he glanced up at Seth.  
  
Seth quirked a brow, crossing his arms as he glanced at the blond seer. "Are you so eager to go back to Pega'asus?" he murmured coolly.  
  
Katsu growled, launching to his feet and coming at him. That arrogant, blind fool! It was best for him to get away, before Pega'asus followed after him and hurt them. Even being who he was, Seth wouldn't be able to take down all of Pega'asus troops.  
  
He threw a punch at him, fists swinging as he fought to get away, making the tall brunette dance back before he grabbed one of his fists in his hand, pushing back. He gasped in surprise, startled enough to lose his balance, falling back to the ground with him.  
  
Seth growled softly, straddling him at his waist and pushing down on his wrists, stilling any and all movement from him efficiently. He glanced down into the dark eyes filled with a mix of outright anger and stark fear, and paused, not knowing that they were being watched by an awoken Yuugi and Mokuba.  
  
The two blushed, then dived under their covers, ignoring what was going on.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be free of Pega'asus, since you were kidnapped by his troops." Seth growled, his eyes narrowing at Katsu.  
  
"I do! I don't WANT to be his prisoner, his weapon!" Katsu spat, glaring at him.  
  
"Then why are you trying to escape?"  
  
"Oh, like it couldn't do with you wanting to kill me?! That and Pega'asus would do anything to get me back?"  
  
"Honorable of you." Seth spoke sarcastically. He slid off and cut the cord on Katsu's ankle with a knife. "Go if you want. But there are far worse things than me out there.." he trailed off purposely, ambling lazily back to his blankets and laying back down.  
  
Katsu blinked in surprise, sitting up and staring wide-eyed at him. He shoved a hand through his hair in confusion, and made a motion to rise and leave as intended. He squeaked as he heard the sounds of some wild animal in the darkness beyond the firelight, and stiffened, stilling. He swallowed and lay back down.  
  
Maybe it was best to stay, his didn't have any guarentees or warnings of Pega'asus coming or immediate danger. Besides, where would he go, even if he did leave? He couldn't go back home, not without bringing Yaami danger..and he couldn't go out there, not without getting into trouble. He was forced to stay, for now. He sighed and closed his eyes, reluctant to give in to Seth, but having no other choice.  
  
He didn't see Seth's smirk, nor his thoughtful glance at him. He gave in to sleep, and dreamed of peace.  
  
******  
  
"There's been no sign of them, sire." The captain of the guard murmured to a still-steaming Pega'asus. The silver-haired man's hands clenched as he stalked back and forth, glaring.  
  
"I know he is with him." he growled, snapping his fingers and calling for a bird-bearer. He watched with narrowed amber eyes as the guard took the hooded falcon "Find them. Kill the High Priest and any with him. Send back word when the deed is done, then bring back the seer to me alive. He will not escape the next time."  
  
He moved away, stalking over to a basin that held a poison-tipped arrow, picking it up carefully and capping it. "When you see the High Priest, give him this for me. We'll just see if the tales are true if he has dragon blood." He gave it to the guard, who bowed, pressing a fist to his chest and leaving.  
  
Pega'asus smirked. "The seer will be mine again." he murmured softly in grim promise, sitting back on his throne and fingering the mark of his title, a golden-Eyed pendant around his neck. "And next time, I won't be so merciful."  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

King of Dragons  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG-13-R  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Yugioh, nor do I own "The Scorpion King", of which the plot is based off of. The only thing I own is this storyline idea, and the story itself, so please dun take. I love this story too much for it to be stolen.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, everybody! Moonchild DJ back again with another chapter to KoD! Thought you'd never see it, ne? ^^;; Sorry about that, but I've been supremely busy. I hope you don't mind the lateness, but I think you all will like this chapter. ^_^ Do let me know how I'm doing, I love to hear comments. It makes an authoress very very happy. *eye twitches* Even a stressed one. That said, enjoy, and on with the show--er, fic. ^_~  
  
************  
  
The sun beat down once again on the small party as Seth travelled his way back home with his odd group the next day. He glanced at his brother, smiling as Mokuba chattered happily with Yuugi. At least someone was happy, he certainly wasn't, and neither was Katsu, going by the soft grumbling of the blond before him. He smirked as the seer crossed his arms over his chest, trying to lean away from him despite the rocking rhythm of his horse. 'Stubborn..' he thought to himself, then wrapped a hand around the slim waist and drawing him close.  
  
Katsu was drawn out of his troubling thoughts when a warm, strong arm slid around his waist, squeaking in surprise when he was drawn against a hard chest. That arrogant, two-faced...! He ignored his flush and growled, glaring down at the offending hand and smacking at it. He had no time for games, he had to focus on his vision of Pega'asus' troops heading their way, he wanted to see when they were coming their way.  
  
Seth chuckled, amused at his actions. "Something bothering you, seer?" he drawled, grinning when the blond snorted.  
  
"Yes, a son of a jackal with grabby hands won't leave me alone." Katsu sniffed, glaring as he leaned away from him.  
  
The brunette smirked and was about to respond, when he noted a dark cloud in the distance, one that seemed to be moving closer. He frowned, pulling back on the reins, studying it. He glanced up at the clear sky with the blazing sun, then the cloud. He stopped the horse, calling to Mokuba and Yuugi to stop, then swung down from the horse.  
  
"Something wrong, big brother?" Mokuba asked as he and Yuugi looked back. Katsu blinked at the brunette as he reached in the horse's saddlebags for a clothlike material and pulled it over his face.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You know that Pega'asus' men are after you, right?"  
  
Katsu blinked, but nodded. "From the east."  
  
Seth nodded. "We're going to get a storm from the west." he murmured, arming himself. "Mokuba, settle in."  
  
"A storm?" Yuugi blinked up at the sky. "But there're no clouds!" He glanced at the direction that Seth pointed to, then gasped as he saw the rapidly-approaching dark-brown dust cloud that raced over the sands. "Oh, Ra."  
  
"Exactly. You all better cover up." He scooped a startled Katsu from the saddle and placed him on the ground before swinging up. "I leave them in your capable hands, Mokuba. I'm going to greet our company Hiyah!" He kicked the horse, holding on when it reared and took off, leaving a stunned Katsu to be pulled into cover against a dune by Mokuba and Yuugi with the blanket that had been on the horse, curling against the side with them in preparation as Mokuba tossed the blanket over them.  
  
And against his better judgement, he found himself hoping that the brunette would be safe, no matter that Seth wanted to kill him.  
  
******  
  
The leader of Pega'asus' army, a young black-haired man with intense blue- green eyes, peered intently through a scope, then lowered it as he glared at the brunette riding roward them. "Little fool, who does he think he is?" he muttered as he considered him. "One man to our twenty."  
  
"The sun's baked his brain, O'toogi. He won't be able to take us down." another man said, and O'toogi nodded, then led the charge, pleased to lead his men in killing the one who got in his master's way. They drew their swords, ready to kill the High Priest as promised--until they noted what followed behind the horse and rider.  
  
"Sandstorm!" One man cried, before they were overtaken by their quarry and the hurricane of sand, blinding them, making them vulnerable.  
  
Seth moved through the barrage of dark, stinging sand, protected by his mask, and took the opportunity to cut down Pega'asus' army by half in their confusion, whistling swords, the cries of men and screaming horses the only sound heard in the maelstrom. Guiding his horse, he led the remainder of men to a cave on purpose, smiling to himself when they followed. Osiris and Anubis would have their share of souls to guide to the Afterlife this day.  
  
O'toogi growled and spat out more sand, swinging off his horse and leading his men into the cave with a curt jerk of his arm, glaring at the dank cave lit only by a few shafts of light from outside. Where could he be? Motioning with his arm, the black-haired man sent one of his men forward into the cave along the wall and past a set of stones on the ground.  
  
The man nodded and held his sword in front of him, glancing around for their prey as he moved past the set of stones--and disappeared with a short, surprised cry into a sandpit, which swallowed him whole.  
  
O'toogi blinked in surprise, then growled to the others, "Walk on the stones." He and the other men headed deeper into the cave, chasing shadows and traps set for them. More men were picked off...one simply vanished from the group, one was taken off his feet when they passed an upper tunnel that spilled sand to the ground like a waterfall. Two battled shadows and lost, being skewered with their own swords and the cave's natural stalagmites, the remaining five left.  
  
O'toogi snarled and told his men to move back out, they were at a disadvantage in this cave. The sandstorm still screamed through the air, but was losing energy. Seth took the remaining advantage and slew the remaining guards, leaving the leader, O'toogi, for last.  
  
"Ra blast you!" Otogi cursed, rushing Seth with a furious cry, sword crashing with his. He *would* kill the High Priest, it was his master's order, and he would not fail him! Despite the raging sandstorm, steel screamed on steel as the two men fought, equally matched as they moved around swiftly, both looking for advantages to take the other down.  
  
Seth kept his calm, looking for an opening as he whirled his sword around fluidly. When the other dashed his hand across his eyes to clear away the sand, Seth smiled and whirled around, thrusting his blade upwards into the stomach of his black-haired opponent, gritting his teeth and pushing harder as he heard a choked gasp leave the captain's lips. He watched the blue- green eyes widen in shock, and pulled the reddened blade out, sending the man tumbling to the ground. He snorted in satisfaction and sheathed his sword, the mission complete.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
O'toogi sneered weakly at the brunette and drew out the poison-tipped arrow. With shaking hands, he uncapped it, and using the last of his strength, stabbed the other in the leg with it, chuckling darkly at the man's cry of pain. He watched the man fall to his knees, and closed his eyes. 'Forgive me, master Pega'asus..I tried to kill him..but the poison should do its job..' he thought to himself before all went dark as the sandstorm enveloped them in darkness.  
  
******  
  
The sandstorm soon flittered away to dust on the wind as the sun shone once again, and Mokuba coughed, unearthing he, Yuugi and Katsu, coughing the sand from their lungs as they staggered to their feet and looked around. Yuugi bit his lip worriedly as he glanced out at the desolate landscape.  
  
"The High Priest.." Katsu murmured, gulping as he looked around. "We have to find him."  
  
"Seth!" Mokuba called, green eyes wide with fear. "Big brother, where are you?"  
  
They travelled over the dunes, looking around at the scattered dead bodies of Pega'asus' troops, a horse here and there unearthing itself from its snady blanket. But no human stirred, and they were afraid that their blue- eyed companion was lost to them.  
  
Katsu gnawed on his lip, then his eyes widened when he spotted Seth's horse. "Look!" he gasped, pointing. They raced over to the horse, which was scrambling to its feet, and spotted a figure stirring not far away.  
  
Sand pouring from him in waves, Seth staggered to his feet, pulling the cloth from his face. He smiled faintly at the small group, pushing his hair back from his face. He turned to his very-dead opponent, upon which the hooded falcon rested, and ripped the Eye pendant from the other, then took up the falcon.  
  
Taking off the hood, he used it to wrap the pendant in, wrap it to the bird's leg, then sent it away, before smiling a little at his little brother's cheering. He pulled the arrow from his leg with a grunt, looked at the weapon, then collapsed as the poison caught up to him, deaf to the small group's cries of fear and their attempts to awaken him.  
  
Katsu's eyes widened in fear as he examined the wound, then the arrow. "Poison.." he whispered, then pulled on the brunette, managing to get him hauled up with Mokuba and Yuugi's help. "We've got to set up camp and take care of him."  
  
Day soon faded to night, and Katsu stayed at Seth's side, tending to him. The wound marring the pale skin of the brunette's leg was wrapped as he wiped the sweat from the chilled form in concern. Dark eyes drifted to the shivering lips of the other, his brow furrowing.  
  
Mokuba and Yuugi tended to the fire, watching the blond. "Do you think you can help him?" Mokuba asked softly of the seer, biting his lip when Katsu sighed.  
  
"The poison's strong. If he lives, he'll have the blood of a dragon in him always." Katsu replied softly. He lay down the cloth quietly, taking a breath and banishing a blush as he rolled smoothly onto the brunette, straddling him lightly. He glanced down at the feverish High Priest, then closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
'Please, gods..grant me the strength to help him! For Mokuba's sake..for my sake..' he prayed silently, then took another breath and opened his eyes. He leaned over the brunette, his hair falling over his eyes as he placed gentle fingers against his face and pried open his mouth. Feeling a tingle of awareness and magic, he then took a deep breath, drawing the poison from him as he leaned over the other's mouth and took the poison into himself, a soft golden glow the only sign that something unusual had happened.  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened, and Yuugi gasped and looked at the black-haired boy in shock. "Did..did he just..?" At the other's nod, he stared at the seer, gasping again when the blond collapsed at the High Priest's side, a lingering hand still wrapped around Seth's stomach.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Think they'll be okay?" he asked softly.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Gods willing.." he murmured, watching his brother and the seer sleep. He knew that Katsu was the sort of person to help as much as he could, he just hoped it didn't take the both of them away from this world.  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 3~  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 3! ^_^ Chapter 4's soon to be on its way, it's already written up, all it needs to be done for it is typed. :p In the meantime, yesh, it's a cliffie, but it seemed to be a great place to end! ^^;; Tell me what you think, ne? I love to hear what you think! Ja for now, hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Chapter 4

King of Dragons

Chapter 4

Rating: PG-13-R

Author: Moonchild DJ

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and I don't own the Scorpion King, off off which this fic is based. I do own the story I idea and the conception, itself, so please don't steal. ^^;; It's hard enough to think of chapters, as it is.

Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! Moonchild DJ with a brand-new chapter to KoD!! It's been..gods, nearly a year since I updated. o_O;;; Thank you all for not killing me. ^^;; Life, as always, gets in the way, and then there's writers' blocks that one has to put up with..thank you for your patience! *bows humbly* This story, along with "Bringing Up Jou", remains one of my favorites, since I love to try out new things with our favorite couple. =p There's also some new additions and guest stars to this chapter, and even a fight scene! ^^;; I hope I did well. Please let me know what you think, and sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

*********

Another day came, and Mokuba, leaning over his brother anxiously, was thrilled to see those intense blue eyes open again. He beamed at his older brother, as the brunette slowly sat up, kneeling in front of him. "I knew it! I knew you would make it through, after I saw what he did!" he crowed happily.

Seth blinked at him blearily, rubbing his eyes with a low groan. "What are you talking about, little brother?" he murmured, reaching out to tousle the boy's hair. He wasn't sure what he was babbling about, but something had both him and Yuugi excited, so he looked from one to the other, quirking a brow.

Mokuba bounced in place, then pointed to his side, where a just-waking-up Katsu opened his eyes, curled at his side. "Katsu helped you! He healed you! Yuugi and I saw it with our own eyes! He took the poison in you and made you better!"

Seth blinked again, his eyes widening as he understood, glancing down at the blond seer as he got to his feet. A frown furrowed his forehead, the air ruffling the tousled mahogany hair as he considered him. "Why? Why did you do this?" he asked in confusion. Gods knew that the blond would be better off without him.

Katsu smiled softly up at him, raising a hand up to push his hair back from his eyes. "The people need you." he replied simply. Seth shook his head.

"The people aren't my concern. Mokuba, getting back home, is."

"The people and you share the same problem. Pega'asus. You're the only one who can stop him." And despite the poison nearly killing him, he knew the High Priest would be that much harder to defeat, with the blood of a dragon coursing through his veins. Pega'asus would have his hands full.

******

Pega'asus' men kept an eye out for the returning falcon, and once it had winged its way back to the palace, it was taken immediately to the silver-haired man, who was in conference with his army and its leaders in the throne room. 

He grinned when he saw the bird, taking the message it carried quickly into his hands. "Finally. The High Priest is dead." he murmured triumphantly, opening the note. Only to have the pendant of the Eye, which what he wore--what O'toogi wore--tumble into his hand. Amber eyes widened, then narrowed to slits before clutching the pendant in his hand. O'toogi was gone..and so were his men. Damn the High Priest to the seven hells and back again. He would pay. He would make sure of it. Fury, mixed with sadness, twisted in his soul as he clenched the pendant from the High Priest.

"Is everything all right, sire?" One of the men asked, and he turned around, smiling grimly as he took a seat on his throne. 

"Everything is fine. In fact, everything is going as planned. We will hold a celebration soon, to honor our victory over our enemy, when we will take all." he replied calmly, as if nothing was out of order. No need for them to know things had turned awry.

"Your pardon, sire, but the seer is always present for our meetings." One officer murmured hesitantly. "Where is he?"

Amber eyes narrowed again, and he crossed his hands, steeping the fingers before his chin as he glowered at the man. "He is presently indisposed." he replied calmly, his demeanor just a hair shy of exploding.

"Nothing serious, I hope?"

"If it was serious, you would know about it, now wouldn't you?" Pega'asus snapped, glaring at the man. "Now, go!"

When the men had left, he balled his fists, growling. "Taunting me, are you? You have him, but I'll get him back. And you, High Priest, will suffer for all the trouble you've caused me. I'll make sure of it."

******

Once it was certain that everyone was safe, the ragtag group again resumed their travels through the sun and sand, until a sudden explosion and a puff of smoke startled them, followed by a soot-covered young man crawling out of the dunes.

"It works! I told Yaami it would! All it needed was some salt..and the desert's full of it.." he muttered, glancing up. He beamed and started towards them. "Katsu! Mokuba! You're safe!" he cried, taking Katsu's hands in his, smiling at the blond's shy grin.

Seth felt a dart of jealousy jolt through him at the chocolate eyes smiling at Katsu, then shook himself out of it before quirking a brow at the soot-covered brunette, then at Mokuba.

"Oh! That's right, you don't know him, he came after you left, big brother." The boy smiled at the brunette, then at Seth. "Big brother, this is Hyonna, the palace's scientist and 'magician'. Hyonna, this is my big brother, the High Priest, Seth."

Hyonna kissed Katsu's hands affectionately, winking when the blond flushed, then bowed to Seth. "An honor to meet you finally, High Priest. Mokuba speaks highly of you."

Seth tamped down another swirl of jealousy and quirked a brow again at Hyonna before tousling Mokuba's hair. "Does he now?"

Hyonna nodded, then blinked at the other addition to the group, his eyes widening at the tiny street urchin. "Pharaoh? Is that you?" he gasped. "What are you doing out of the palace, and how did you get here?"

Yuugi blinked and looked around, sure that he was speaking to someone else, then pointed to himself. "Me? I'm not a Pharaoh!" he protested.

The dark-eyed brunette blinked as Katsu smirked. "I see you noticed it, too. His name's Yuugi, he was in the city of Pega'asus' palace. He's not related to Yaami, though he sure looks it, doesn't he?"

Hyonna nodded, stunned at the sight of the near-twin to the Pharaoh. "Amazing.." he murmured, then smiled at them. "Would any of you happen to have some water? When the Pharaoh sent me out here for tests, I forgot my water sack." he replied sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.

Seth smirked and waved an empty water sack. "Fresh out. But there's an oasis nearby, you can get water there." he replied, then begame to lead the way again with their new addition. When they'd reached the lush paradise, he allowed himself a small smile at Mokuba and Yuugi splashing each other at the water's edge, glimpsing the golden-haired seer out of the corner of his eyes kneel down gracefully at the edge and cup water into his hands.

"Do you think it's safe to drink?" Katsu asked hesitantly as he peered down at the liquid. He gasped and shielded his face when Hyonna whooped and cannonballed into the water. Seth rolled his eyes and wiped off his face, smirking at the grinning blond.

"It isn't, now." he replied dryly. Something in his heart flip-flopped when Katsu laughed, lowering his head to drink from his cupped hands. He watched the seer quietly, crossing his arms for a moment over his chest, then kneeled down beside him to fill up the water pack, enjoying the simple comradery between them that had sprung up from the time he'd healed him. He watched the little droplets of water cling to the blond's chin and run down his throat, down that pale skin, and suddenly he was thirsty, thirsty to drink of that water trickling down the blond's skin, to drink from that soft-looking skin. To taste those lips, sure to be paradise, itself, and he wanted a taste so badly.

Katsu turned his head to consider the brunette foremost in his thoughts, and blinked when he found those intense blue eyes staring at him. He flushed at the look on the High Priest's features, unsure of whether he was reading the hungry expression correctly or not. "Uh.." he stammered, light, talented fingers wiping away the droplets.

Seth blinked as if freed from a spell, then looked away, flushing slightly. "Sorry..I.." He paused, then listened, and held up a hand when Katsu would have spoken. "Sshhh. I hear something.." he murmured.

At that moment, several warriors popped from the surroundings, aiming their weapons at them. Seth growled softly and pushed Katsu protectively behind him, pulling Mokuba and Yuugi closer as he glared at the warriors. "Radammit." he hissed. He recognized them..

Hyonna burst to the surface, grinning and frolicing in the water like a child. "I'm alive! I'm alive!" he cried joyfully, then froze when he saw the warriors, swallowing. "...For the time being.." he finished, chuckling weakly.

With nary a word, the warriors gathered them up, tying them up and taking them somewhere, most of them knew not where. Except Seth..he had a bad feeling he knew where they were going. And it wouldn't be somewhere, or with someone pleasant.

They were taken to a hidden dwelling, high, rocky cliffs around them, rope bridges spanning from one place to another, several huts and tents filling the area. A crowd of men, women and children stared at the new arrivals as they were placed on a platform to be well-seen. Seth glared out at them, standing protectively in front of a wide-eyed Katsu and Mokuba and Yuugi.

"Well, well..if it isn't the High Priest. The gods have been good to me. Last time we saw each other, you said you would kill me for my offenses. Looks like I get to return the favor."

They glanced up at the owner of the masculine voice, attention drawn to a white-haired man with the dark skin of the native people of this land, dark brown eyes dancing with glee. He had a scar on his right cheek and was bare-chested, wearing leather breeches and a shenti that accented a slim waist, a sword tucked at his side. Bronzed skin gleamed in the sunlight as he grinned down at them impudently.

"You do remember me, don't you, High Priest?"

Seth growled softly and nodded. "I do. How can I forget an arrogant one such as you, Bakk'ura?"

Bakk'ura smirked and gave a little mocking bow. "I'm touched. The honored High Priest remembers me. If I have my way..it'll be the last thing you remember."

Katsu gasped and glanced at Seth in horror, then Bakk'ura. He didn't know this man, but he'd wager that they weren't exactly the best of friends. He was starting to think Pega'asus was better than this.

The man's scarred face drew down in a scowl. "You're trespassers here. Our survival depends on this place being kept a secret." An unpleasant smirk drew up his lips. "So we have a problem. As long as you're alive." He was unmoved by the blue-eyed brunette's scowl, and by the other man's protests that they would stay quiet. "It's too late for that." he snapped, cutting off Hyonna's words.

"Bakk'ura!" A feminine voice cried sharply, a group of female warriors, their queen, a beautiful buxom blonde in leathers, glaring at the white haired man from their vantage point on one of the rope bridges. "This place is sanctuary for all of Pega'asus' enemies, you know that." she retorted, violet eyes snapping.

"This man is dangerous, Ma'aia. YOU know that." Bakk'ura snarled.

"Your judgement is clouded." Ma'aia accused.

"My judgement keeps all of you *alive*." he enunciated. "This man can't be trusted, he's a High Priest, after all! It's their lot to do what suits them. And I'll prove it." He motioned to Katsu. "Bring the seer to me!" he ordered his men, as one grabbed Katsu's shoulder and whirled him around.

Seth's eyes narrowed at that, blue eyes looking sharp and dangerous. He bared his teeth, striking quick and hard, smashing his elbow into the man's face, pushing Katsu back protectively, then whirled again, aiming his bound hands just so that another's attacking sword sliced the ropes in two, then grabbed the sword into his hand as he punched the man away. He snarled like the dragon he was accused of being, stepping in front of Katsu with the sword raised. "First man who dares to touch him will have to come through me."

Dark honeyed eyes widened at that, and Katsu gazed at Seth with awe, touched and flattered that the High Priest would defend him, after everything. He blushed lightly when Seth gazed at him, giving a little half-smirk, half-smile, before blue eyes glared out in challenge at the men before them.

Bakk'ura's eyes narrowed, before he gave a feral little smile and drew his blade from its sheath. "I'd hoped for nothing less." he growled, before he leapt from where he stood, as did the brunette, and the two rushed towards each other, swords raised.

The impact would've jarred any other man, but it didn't affect the High Priest or the chief leader of the people. Their swords gave way before they did, the long blades shattering to the hilts and leaving the two weaponless, before the weapons were tossed away. Fists could do just as well.

The white-haired man and the brunette were equally matched, fists flying and kicks aimed when there was an opening. Bakk'ura, however, was used to a rougher style of fighting, and he wasn't above using the other's body as a battering ram against one of the broad poles of one of the tents, dazing him by striking his forehead against it, then shoving him through the tent to the other side, turning it into an all-out brawl as the people shouted encouragements to Seth or Bakk'ura as fists were aimed to faces and jaws and stomachs.

Even simple pans were used as seen fit, the white-haired man striking the brunette with one so as to knock him off his feet, then grabbed a spear while Seth was trying to blink away the stars before his eyes. Quick and agile as always, though, the brunette rolled away from being skewered, and with fancy footwork, managed to obtain his own spear, pitting strength against strength as they grappled, until he was able to knock away Bakk'ura's weapon and pin him still, spear tip against his throat.

"Do you yield?" Seth panted after a moment of catching his breath.

"Never." Bakk'ura snarled.

"Then you're a fool. We're brothers in the same cause, fighting Pega'asus."

"Brothers?" Bakk'ura snorted. "You've brought death to my people. He'll come here. He'll come for his seer. And he'll stop at nothing and no one until he's returned!"

"He'll come that much swifter and deadlier once he has him!" Seth growled, shaking his head, and drew the spear away from Bakk'ura's neck, silently showing him mercy as he faced the people. "Hide as long as you like, but it's only delaying the inevitable when he finds you. And if he isn't stopped, now, he'll sweep across this land and kill all of you."

"Pretty words." Bakk'ura gave out a choked laugh as he got to his feet. "And who's going to stop them, High Priest? You? One man against his armies?" he challenged.

Blue eyes pinned to him intently, before he gave a firm "Yes."

Katsu's lips parted in a silent gasp, before he smiled to himself proudly. This was the man. His visions hadn't been wrong. He saw the surprise, the almost awe on the other's face. This was the man that would lead against Pega'asus, unite the people. He was certain of that, now.

**********

~End Chapter 4~

**********

Eeee! My first fighting scene! ^_^ I hoped it turned out well. =p And I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter to KoD, it's been a long time in coming, ne? See that pretty purple button down there? Make an author's day and review, please, and let me know what you think! Reviews are wonderful things. ^_________^


End file.
